Smell
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Francis mencium bau itu lagi—bau yang hilang enam abad lalu.


**Smell**

 **Hetalia - Axis Power** belongs to **Hidekazu Himaruya**

Francis/Jeanne. K+. Romance, Angst.

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca!]

.

 **Summary:** Francis mencium bau itu lagi—bau yang hilang enam abad lalu.

.

.

.

Francis menyukai bau Jeanne. Bau alam Domrémy, desa di salah satu wilayah Barrois. Bau anak petani yang mencintai alam dan kebebasan. Bau khas yang nyaman dan ... menenangkan.

 _Mungkin karena bau itu menjadi indikasi bahwa gadis itu ada di dekatnya, di sisinya._

Francis masih menyukai bau Jeanne ketika gadis itu turun ke medan perang untuk ikut bertaruh nyawa. Bau keberanian yang menghangatkan. Bau yang tetap mampu menenangkan sekalipun samar tertutup anyir darah dan luka.

 _Mungkin karena bau itu menjadi tanda bahwa Jeanne tidak apa-apa dalam medan perang, meski terluka di bagian kaki atau tangan. Setidaknya gadis itu masih hidup dan belum mati._

Karenanya, Francis sungguh merana ketika ia tak lagi mendapati bau Jeanne. Ia _nation_ , personifikasi negara, seharusnya ia masih mampu mencium bau Jeanne selama gadis itu masih di dalam wilayahnya, masih di dalam wilayah negara Prancis. Jeanne selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Prancis, tanah airnya, tanah tumpah darahnya, tanah kelahirannya. Tidak ada alasan baginya pergi dari Prancis di masa perang masih berkecamuk hebat begini.

.

Kali terakhir Francis mencium bau Jeanne yang khas di wilayahnya bagian utara, tepatnya di Rouen. Namun bau itu tidak lagi berbalut anyir, tapi pekat berselimutkan bau ... daging yang terbakar. Bau gosong.

Francis nyaris histeris bak kesetanan ketika melihat gadisnya diikat di tiang dan dibakar hidup-hidup.

Sebagai makhluk immortal, ia ingin sekali melepaskan segala ikatan di tubuh Jeanne dan menyelamatkannya. Celakanya, cekalan tangan para algojo menahannya, membuatnya tak berdaya. Bau Jeanne mengudara, namun bau-bau lain yang memuakkan membuat Francis lebih memilih menutup hidung rapat-rapat.

Itu Jeanne, gadisnya ... tengah dibakar hidup-hidup atas tuduhan penyihir yang disematkan seenak jidat oleh para Angleterre sialan itu.

Itu Jeanne, kasihnya ... dan Francis tak lagi bisa sekadar menelan ludah melihat Jeanne-nya dibakar hidup-hidup tepat di depan matanya.

.

.

Francis mencium bau Jeanne di Sungai Seine, tepat sehari setelah gadis berambut pendek itu dieksekusi dengan kejam tak terperi. Bau yang sama, bau khasnya—bau alam, bau kebebasan, bau keberanian, bau menenangkan yang mampu menarik Francis keluar dari kamarnya. Bau yang membuat Francis pergi ke tepi Sungai Seine setiap hari.

Bau yang semakin lama semakin menipis untuk kemudian hilang sama sekali...

.

.

Hari ini 30 Mei, enam abad semenjak eksekusi Jeanne.

Francis terduduk di tepi sungai Seine. Sendiri. Tanpa ditemani gadis-gadis yang selama ini pernah ia rayu.

Pemuda pirang itu menciumnya. Mencium bau Jeanne. Di Domrémy, di Orleans, di Reims, di Rouen, di segala tempat gadisnya pernah menjejakkan kaki, bahkan di Sungai Seine tempat abunya dihanyutkan.

Francis hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Ingin menikmati keberadaan Jeanne sendiri, tepat di hari peringatan gadis itu yang hanya ada sekali dalam setahun.

Francis meraih segenggam air dan membasuhkannya ke wajah, menikmati pekatnya bau Jeanne yang hanya bisa dirasakannya sendiri. Membayangkan bahwa yang tengah ia pegang adalah helai-helai pirang panjang Jeanne sebelum gadis itu memotongnya menjadi pendek. Mungkin sekaligus menyamarkan jejak basah air mata di kedua pipi.

 _Je t'aime, Jeanne d'Arc. Tu me manques, ma chérie._

[*]

.

.

.

Kalimat terakhir kurang lebih artinya: _Aku mencintaimu, Jeanne d'Arc. Aku merindukanmu, Sayangku._

Oke saya tau ini baper (harusnya). TAPI KENAPA NGGAK NGE-FEEL? Q^Q huhuhu, jelek syekali syudah. Ya sudahlah.

Oh, iya. Sekadar catatan, Barrois itu sekarang udah ganti nama jadi Lorraine. Terus Reims itu daerah di mana ada kastil tempat penobatan raja Prancis. Waktu itu Jeanne ke sana buat ngikutin penobatan Raja Charles VII, bahkan berdiri di sampingnya, setelah Charles VI ngalamin gangguan jiwa. Lengkapnya silakan baca di Wikipedia. Ah iya, sumber lain saya itu archive. joan-of-arc. org.

...btw alhamdulillah akhirnya fanfic satu ini kepublikasi juga setelah tiga tahun ngendap :'''')))

 _darkBlue 47 – 30/05/2018_


End file.
